The Promise
by Supernerd38
Summary: Flash promised to be there in the morning though he's not for the next year! Twilight lives peacefully in the castle with their son Starry Gleam who Flash has no clue exists. Will they cross path's again? Or will Twilight be a single mother forever? AU!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! long time no read. A few days ago I was watching EG2 and I was like woah! :0 and I got flashlight feels so decided to write yet another Flashlight/twisentry story! Which will contain other pairings of my likeing! This is in fact an AU! Let's begin!**

**P.s I don't own My little pony!**

Twilight awoke to the sound of a whine. She groaned before quickly arising from her bed and heading off towards the bedroom in which her son lay. Spike no doubt is up as well heading towards the kitchen to help Twilight with Starry gleam. Without a word he handed her a bottle of milk before walking off to his own bedroom in the castle.

"Shhh" Twilight cooed rocking her son back and forth with one hoof as the other was rubbing her eye. "ehh" Starry gleamed said looking at his mother in surprise at her hair. She smiled as he stopped crying to look at her bizarre mane.

"I wish your dad was here" Twilight said at her bright orange ball stopped at the word 'dad'. Her ears drooped at what she just said.

"Celestia now where he is" Twilight said rolling her eyes as she gave him the milk. She sat there for a few minutes before deciding to take him with her to her chambers.

"Now that your all situated; let's get some sleep" She said as she nuzzled him and giving him a quick kiss on the head.

Twilight shifted and rolled around on her bed. For some reason she couldn't fall asleep she had flashback's of that fateful night.

_"Promise you'll still be here?"_

_"Promise" _Were the word's replaying in her head. "You promised..." Twilight whispered before silent tear's slowly made there way down her face.

**The next day..**

"Sorry I'm late girls" Twilight said hurrying herself in to the throne room. "Over slept" She said as she used her magic to hold Starry gleam and a few other things.

"No need to apologize,Twilight" Rarity reassured.

"Yeah we all now how your busy with SG" Rainbow shrugged.

"Thank you for understanding" Twilight signed as Fluttershy took Starry Gleam from her smiling to herself as she watched. As for the rest of the stuff she started to organize and put away. Sure, she was a princess but now that she's a mother as well she can't have no more overnight studying.

"I for one think you deserve a break from all of _this_" Rarity interjected gesturing to the throne.

"LET'S THROW A PARRTY!" Pinkie suggested bouncing around.

"Nahh wouldn't be fun fer' Twilight" Applejack pointed out.

"We could have a nice picnic?" Twilight suggested putting a book away before turning around to face her friends. As they cheered about the idea.

"How about at 3 at the old oak tree?" Fluttershy questioned handing over Starry Gleam.

"Perfect" Twilight nodded. As they headed towards the door to prepare. Twilight smiled waving goodbye to her friends before shutting the door to her castle and signing with relief.

"Any special request for the picnic?" Spike questioned. With Starry Gleam in one hand and putting his chef hat on with the other.

"Thanks' spike" Twilight smiled. "Maybe some of your oh so famous cookies?" Twilight questioned as Spike nodded. "You got it princess!" Spike said as she groaned at the title.

**With Flash...**

"It's been a year" Flash said to his friend who looked at him curious. "What do you mean?" Soarin asked.

"Remember the story about the party and me meeting that cute mare?" Flash questioned as Soarin nodded. "Well it's been a year since I've seen her; and I didn't know anything about her" Flash said frowning.

"So what are you planning to do?" Soarin questioned.

"I-" Flash thought for a moment. "I guess wait; don't get me wrong I would love to find her but do you think she'll even remember me?" Flash questioned.

"I'm sure she will; if you get to find her" Soarin said putting a hoof on Flash's shoulder.

"Thanks'" Flash sarcastically said to his friend. "Don't you got to be somewhere? it's almost 3" Flash commented looking at the sun.

"Right, Rainbow invited me to some picnic" Soarin said stretching his wings. "If you want you can come" Soarin invited as he shrugged. Flash pondered for a moment. "I'm not doing anything later; why not?" Flash questioned as Soarin smiled.

"Mind coming with me to pick up some mini samiches?" Soarin questioned.

"It's pronounces sandwiches" Flash groaned. "Whatever" Soarin said getting a head start to the bakery.

**Please review! What do you guy's think? Yes, short cuz I couldn't think of anything :P but next chapter should be exciting! :D hopefully!.. anyways please review and you'll see the next chapter soon enough! Bye! :)**


	2. Blueblood

**I would like to thank bluecatcinema for being the first to review so thanks for that! Plus I would like to say hi! XD**

"I hope you guys don't mind" Soarin said placing down the mini sandwiches he had bought at the bakery.

"Not at all" Twilight reassured sipping on her cup of tea. Soarin looked down to see Starry Gleam tugging on his hoof and motioning for him to pick him up.

"What do we have here?" Soarin joked lifting up Starry Gleam. Starry Gleam hugged his face; starring soarin straight in the eye before going for his mane.

"So cute" Rarity commented watching Soarin put a hoof on his eye as Starry Gleam did the same. "You wouldn't be happenin' ta have kids anytime soon RD?" AppleJack asked as the girl's giggled to themselves.

"What! No!" Rainbow Dash defended as the girl's busted out in to another fit of giggles. "Anyway when's your friend suppose to be here?" Rainbow Questioned as soarin looked from Starry Gleam to her.

"He said he had to do something of some sort" Soarin said putting his hoof to his face to ponder. "He is a retired guard after all" Soarin shrugged.

"We would love to meet him! Though thinking of it now I think Twilight might know him. Even though she's probably never met him!" Pinkie exclaimed as they all looked surprised at her.

"I-I'm sure he'll be nice to meet" Fluttershy said after Pinkie's random statement. "Yeah he is a nice guy" Soarin said playing around with SG. Just then footsteps and clanging of armor could be heard heading towards them. They looked to see a white Pegasus and a grey unicorn approach them.

"Princess Twilight" The white Pegasus began. "Princess Celestia has requested your presence at Canterlot Castle immediately" The grey stallion finished.

"Is something wrong?" Twilight Questioned standing looking concerned. "The Princess did not say we are here to assist you in getting there" The white Pegasus responded. Twilight looked back to friend's.

"Don't worry we'll take care of Starry Gleam for you" Spike reassured as she nodded. Twilight turned back around only to get hit backward's by something fuzzy and orange. She looked up to see a stallion with blue eyes looking down at her in amazement.

"Sorry" The stallion simply said holding his hoof out for her to grab it. He helped her up but they still stayed that way; starring in to eachother's eyes as if trying to read each other.

"Princess are you coming?" The grey stallion questioned snapping the pair in to reality.

"Yes," Twilight said before rushing off towards two Pegasus with a cart ready to take flight towards Canterlot. Flash watched her go before muttering "Twilight?".

**At Canterlot Castle...**

"Do you think Twilight is ready?" Cadence's voice questioned from in the throne room. "She's still pretty busy with Starry Gleam and of course attending to her duties of being the Princess of Friendship".

"Thou do know of one's child?" Luna questioned her nephew who sat beside his aunt.

"But of course Aunt Luna" Blueblood replied. "Though I only see 'Starry Gleam' as a 'donation' for the next heir" Blueblood muttered; inaudible to the rest in the room.

"Announcing the arrival of Princess Twilight Sparkle!" A white stallion announced as Twilight trotted in lightly. She smiled to the one's in the room before they rushed towards each other for hugs.

"So good to see you again, Princess Twilight" Celestia smiled warmly. Blueblood was getting annoyed at how his marriage proposal to the Princess was stalling.

"Twilight, you are familiar with my nephew, Blueblood?" Celestia questioned. Twilight stared at the blonde haired, white coated unicorn.

"Pleasure" Blueblood said holding his hoof out.

"Is all mine" Twilight replied formally, shaking his hoof. "Come we have much to discuss"

**Please Review! What do you guys think so far? I'm liking where this is going anyone else? :D no? K fine whatever :P anyways please review and you'll see the next chapter soon enough! Bye! :)**


	3. Adoption?

**Thank you for the reviews makes me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside! :D I would make these longer if I knew where I was going with this lol but i'll try my best to make them atleast 1k+ words :) So, without further ado the next chapter.**

Applejack held on to Starry Gleam as they watched Twilight leave. She looked down at the 3 month old foal in her hoofs and couldn't but smile when he went for her hat.

"Like ma hat'?" Applejack questioned. She considered Starry Gleam as a little nephew she had grown attach to over the course of 3 months. The girls would agree with her as well. They we're a bit surprised when Twilight first broke the news to them.

_'Why, if she ever met the colt that left her that day she would'_- Applejack's thought's we're interrupted when she felt a nudge from Rarity. She looked up and gave the orange coated colt a warm smile.

"Howdy' names Applejack" She introduced, shaking his hoof in the process. While Starry Gleam tilted his head at the colt.

"Flash Sentry it's very nice to meet you" He smiled, he looked down at the foal in her hands. "Awwww he's adorable" Flash cooed.

"Thank ya' kindly" Applejack nodded her head towards him.

"That's Starry Gleam!" Pinkie sing-sang jumpy past Flash towards the cupcakes.

"Adorable he is" Flash smiled looking at the colt's big blue eyes.

* * *

><p><em>"I couldn't. No Wouldn't." <em>Twilight thought to herself as she lightly tapped her hoof on the floor. _"How do you marry a stallion you just met!? and barely know!"._

"Twilight?"

"Shining Armor?" Twilight asked hugging her bbbff. "What are you doing here? I thought Cadance left you in charge of the Crystal empire?" Twilight questioned.

"She did but I found it more important to come see my baby sister especially if its about you and _him_" Shining Armor groaned.

"Too Arrogant?" Twilight giggled. "He doesn't seem to think so" Shining Armor laughed.

"So where's the lil' squirt?" Shining Armor looked around.

"Back in ponyville the girls are foalsitting while I attended this 'very important, can help save equestria, very exciting' meeting" Twilight joked.

"That bad huh?"

"You have no idea"

"Would this be worse than that time mom and dad tried to hook me up with our next door neighbors daughter?" Shining smiled.

Twilight opened her mouth to speak but closed again. "Yeah".

"How about we go to Pony Joe's? That always seemed to cheer you up" Shining Armor offered.

* * *

><p>"Aunty what if she refuses!? I'll be the laughing stock of Equestria!" Blueblood whined, Celestia giggled at her nephew.<p>

"Calm thee dear nephew" Luna comforted. "It is Princess Twilights decision, knowing her, if she refuses she wont say anything to the public media" Luna explained looking to her sister.

"Princess Twilight..." Blueblood paused. "Has a son correct?" Blueblood asked, as if he didn't know already.

"Correct" Cadance raised an eyebrow. "What would happen to him if she does accept?" Blueblood questioned making the 3 others in the room pause to look at him.

"What are you implying Blueblood?" Cadance asked.

"I was just curious as in royal customs if she does accept.. wouldn't she have to put him up for _adoption?_"

**dun Dun DUNNNNNNNNNNNN! Please review! Yes I know this is very VERY but I went on vacation :P Too busy on the vacation to write anything up hehehehe. I know this is still lacking but that's because my brain isn't thinking straight :P Anyways please review and you'll see the next chapter soon enough! Bye! :)**


	4. Starry Gleam

**DID YOU GUYS SEE EQUESTRIAN/ FRIENDSHIP GAMES? OMG I LOVED IT ! ANYONE ELSE? Anyways thank you all for the Follows and favs means a lot c: **

"We would hope you don't see a problem with it, right Blue Blood?" Princess Celestia inquired. "She is the Princess of Friendship and does have a choice of saying no to your proposal".

"I suppose so auntie" Blue Blood replied, his face scrunching up a bit.

"Besides i'm sure you'll love Starry Gleam! He is just a little colt" Princess Cadence informed. True, Twilight had failed to mention anything about Starry Gleam's father. Nor did she ever say anything about her pregnancy until after Starry was born, Shining Armor had vowed that day to be the father figure Starry Gleam needed, the only ones who knew of the pregnancy we're Spike, Princess Luna & Celestia and the mane 5.

"Did word ever get out about Twilight's offspring?" Blue Blood questioned out of the blue. Of course everyone heard. Twilight had received plenty of gifts from all parts of Equestria from many pony's.

"She's a Princess that sort of news spreads like wild fire" Cadence answered.

* * *

><p>"<em>Whew<em>._" _Twilight thought as she trotted around Canterlot. She needed to clear her mind on what she was just offered and from who it was from. _"When did Blue Blood start seeing me like that?" _

_"Is he after something other than a title?"_ Twilight rolled her eyes. A few pony's greeted the princess with respect and kindness. Twilight waved back and smiled as she should.

"Oh maybe I should have brought Starry Gleam" Twilight mumbled. The little colt never failed to make her smile. "you got this Twilight. All you have to do is request for some time to think about it. Can't be that hard right?" Twilight talked to herself.

"Its not like you two are complete strangers who had just met" Twilight sarcastically replied.

"Yet...I have to think about Starry Gleam" Twilight sat herself down on a nearby bench. It was the park Cadence would bring her to as a filly. She had loved when Cadence had pushed her very high like if she was flying.

"Thoughts gathered. I will request some time to think about it and head home to forget this day ever happened!" Twilight opened her wings and flew towards the castle. Hopefully for Twilight they would take it as a sign of respect that she was even considering marrying the likes of him.

* * *

><p>"Hey where'd you run off to little colt?" Soarin called out playfully. Starry Gleam giggled and silently maneuvered around the tree careful to not frighten any of his aunts or uncles.<p>

"I guess hes not here" Soarin sighed in defeat. He floated upward and snatched Starry Gleam from his hiding spot. "Feel my eternal rage" Soarin rawred as he began too tickle Gleam.

"Careful darling! Too much tickles and you'll get to see what he had for breakfast" Rarity warned playfully. Continuing her talk with Flutter shy about opal.

"you wouldn't do that right little fella?" Soarin nuzzled Starry Gleam. "I know you wouldn't" Soaring laid on his back and held Starry Gleam up with both his hoofs.

"You never told me you had a foal" Flash inquired.

"I thought you knew me better, Sentry" Soarin signed. "I'm not the lucky stallion to have _'such an adorable little colt' _yes you are, yes you are" Soarin baby talked Starry Gleam.

"Whats his name?" Flash asked. "Starry Night Light Gleam _ehh" Soarin answered forgetting what his last name was. _

"Are you sure it's not yours?" Flash questioned again. "I mean look at that mane almost matches your color".

"I'm serious! I think I would have told you first before any pony" Soarin answered honestly. His attention went back to Starry Gleam who had been picked up by FlutterShy.

"O-oh my did I interrupt you play time?" She asked. "I can get him later if that's okay".

"No sweat Shy" Soarin answered nonchalantly. "I'll take him on some more later". FlutterShy smiled and walked over to the girls who cooed at Starry Gleams presence. A bright light illuminated 4 steps away from the girls and revealed Twilight.

"UN!" Starry Gleam called.

"Ohhh I've missed you" Twilight trotted towards Flutter shy and picked up Gleam with her magic. "He wasn't too much trouble?" Twilight asked the girls who responded with a huge 'Of course not'.

"Great, sadly we're gonna have to head home...I have some things I need to clear up"

"Twi' do ya' need us to-" Before Apple Jack can finish she was gone in another Flash to the castle. The girls looked at each other before hurrying to clean everything up and head towards the castle. Flash and Soarin accompanyed them having nothing better to do.

"Well this is just great! Now i have to walk to the castle" Spike announced unhappily.

**Please Review! I am just the worst I haven't updated in a long time ughhhhhhhhh. You guys forgive me right? Got school and other things that pile up before I can get to typing :P always is fun to typle tho... Starry Gleams middle name is of course Twilight's dad's name! He would have got Twilight's mothers name if he we're a she ;) anyways please review! and you'll see the next chapter soon enough! Bye! :)**


	5. To the Crystal Empire!

**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I AM THE WORST I WILL FOREVER KEEP YOU ALL IN SUSPENSE CX AT. THE. END. OF. EACH. CHAPTER. ;3 MAYBE. so I was thinking of the story and how I was originally going to use the son of the duke and duchess of martonia. then I decided to just use Blue Blood seeing as most MOST not all hate him. kinda. so yeah... on to the story.**

"We need a vacation! Do you need a vacation Starry Gleam? I DEFINITELY NEED A VACATION" Twilight twitched a little bit, using her magic to start packing a suit case. "We could always go see the crystal empire! Wouldn't you love to see where you were born?"

Starry Gleam spoke gibberish at his mom's break down. Twilight took it as him agreeing to the 'vacation'. The girls would be there at any moment so Twilight could briefly explain where she was going.

"Na" Starry Gleam called out to Twilight, his back hoofs furiously kicking forward as he laughed. Twilight ran her hoof over her mane and signed loudly.

"Wouldn't you love to see Uncle Shining? Him and Aunty Cadence are probably on their way back home" Twilight explained. A little time from the interesting talk she had with Blue Blood would be just right.

"I can't believe I agreed" Twilight laid on her back grabbing Starry Gleam and holding him up in the air. "I did it..._for you_".

"nuuuuuugh" Twilight suddenly cried out. Her eyes drained of color and suddenly turned white. Her body began to spasm and twitch like when she was passing her entrance exam. She started to rise, her magic lightly placing Starry Gleam on the bed, as multiple memories coursed through her vision.

_"Twilight are you alright, dear? The doctor said to get plenty of rest. You are carrying twins" A voice called to her._

_"I know I just...Starry Gleams been acting strange these past few days" _

_"He's just trying to cope with the news"_

_"He is definitely his father's son"_

_"Indeed so... to keep you off the stress i'll talk to him. I want those two in there to be healthy and strong alicorns! like their mother"_

_"They could be just unicorns or earth pony or even Pegasi"_

_"Right" The voice said. "Get some rest and ill go talk to Starry Gleam and maybe go shave my goatee" _

_"Keep it short and simple" _

* * *

><p>Twilight's eyes slowly opened to find herself in bed. No pony seemed to be around not even...<p>

"STARRY GLEAM!?" Twilight sat up in her bed and held in the scream that terribly wanted to come out. She hopped out of bed and found herself trying so hard to stand.

"Get back in to bed missy" Apple Jack ordered trotting towards her to help. The girl's walked in with Starry Gleam, who silently slept in FlutterShy's hoofs. Isn't this the greatest day in Twilight's life?

"Is he okay" Twilight asked

"He's fine" FlutterShy answered. "It's you who we're worried about" Pinkie hopped over to her and placed a hoof on her forehead.

"I must've blacked out after..." Twilight shook her head. "It doesn't make sense"

"What doesn't make sense, dear?" Rarity asked. Spike walked in with water and a bowl of soup.

"I-it was like a dream but it felt so real" Twilight explained, accepting the water from Spike. She drank it fast and placed the cup down. She adjusted her self in to her bed and offered her hooves out to accept Starry Gleam.

"Starry Gleam and I will be going on vacation to crystal empire tomorrow" Twilight revealed to the girls. "I want Starry Gleam to know at least half of his heritage" The words almost choked Twilight as she just gave a little information away of where his dad came from.

"HE'S HALF CRYSTAL PONY?"

"Whoops did I say that out loud" Twilight laughed lightly before silenced filled the room once more. Twilight felt her face heat up just a little. What if the girls pointed their hoofs straight to _him._

"Can we come along?" Pinkie questioned bouncing up and down.

"Sorry Pinkie but I feel this vacation should just be me and Starry Gleam" Twilight replied, "Spike will be in charge of the castle till I come back"

* * *

><p>"Wow this castle is huge!" Flash trotted alongside Soarin. "It might be bigger than Princess Celestias"<p>

"I doubt it... then again only 1 pony, 1 dragon and a foal live here" Soarin explained.

"This castle is the Princess of Friendship's castle right?"

"Yeah" Soarin replied. "Twilig-" Soarin didn't even get to finish his sentence before he heard some arguments coming from a specific room. Soarin and Flash looked at each other surprised. A slam of a door opening was heard.

"I'll be off to the crystal empire for...as long as until I feel like coming back!" Twilight called to the ponys in the room. Some complaints can be heard from the mares in the room who followed the Princess of Friendship.

She blatantly ignored the pegasi that watched her walk past them. She had her magic carry a few suit cases and had Starry gleam in a Foal sling. Her ears seemed to perk up after a moment of trotting but she didn't dare look back.

"Twilight wait!" Soarin flew towards her leaving Flash to question the 5 mares that stood before him. _Twilight._

* * *

><p>"Where are you off to?" Soarin questioned. He flew beside her as she trotted towards the train station.<p>

"The crystal empire I just need to get away for a while" Twilight answered, she kept her face forward. Soarin, of course, became a father to Starry Gleam and a 2nd big brother to Twilight. Despite being only a month or so older then her.

"Do you want to talk about what happened back there? Or really explain to me why your leaving to the crystal empire? Your not going to try to find him, are you?"

"no, I already told you and no..." Twilight replied to his questions. He signed.

He flew in front of her and made her hooves stop abruptly. He nuzzled her and Starry Gleam. "Stay safe. and bring this little guy back intact"

"I will and if any pony's gonna come back in pieces i'll make sure it's me before him" She gestured to Starry Gleam and smiled.

"Welp that only half reassured me" Soarin joked. They said there final good byes before she continued on her way to the train station.

**Please review! What do you think****? I'm curious did anyone curse while reading this? no? lol so yeah that happened. BTW I actually forgot I wrote Shining Armor into this story and i went back to read what I had was like well oops just preyend she didn't see shining armor? i guess. anyways please review and you'll see the next chapter soon enough! Bye! :)**


End file.
